


A Note to A/B/O Readers

by adoreddemi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreddemi/pseuds/adoreddemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read this if you read alpha/beta/omega verse, or really any ships in general.<br/>This is a note concerning the inappropriate amount of rape/non-con taking place in stories. feel free to share opinions</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note to A/B/O Readers

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful with your opinions. I am posting this to inform, not to accuse. A/B/O is my favorite verse to read and I've overlooked this issue for too long.

Hello everyone, I'd like to address this tag and anyone who stumbles upon this with an issue that has been bugging me lately. We all know that in today's world, it is still hard for rape to be taken seriously in many societies, and no one grouping is exempt of this. That applies to Ao3 as well. Most prominently in this tag.

Today I commented on an author's work telling them that the scene they had published qualified as rape. they were very curteous and altered their work, promising to be more careful in the future. I then realized I was being unfair by calling one individual out, because it's simply impossible to reach everyone who has ever written something not 100% consensual. Hell, I'm sure I have in the past as well. So I made this post to explain some general rules of sexual conduct in hopes to avoid this occurring in works in the future. (side note, this is addressing stories that are supposedly showing consensual relationships, I.e. Not ones that have rape scenes that are addressed and properly labeled with warnings). This is also healthy for us to learn as the majority of us are young women who need to learn what is not right for you or your partner to do.

1)  **when someone says "no", shows body language that communicates their disinterest, or does not agree to sex in any verbal/nonverbal way, it is NOT consensual**

I have seen so many stories where a character says "no" or "stop" multiple times, but their partner continues. If you are going to have them  **initially** disagree, you need to make sure they later agree verbally or physically with  **interest,** not because they are giving up 

2)  **when someone is past a point of intoxication, or in a heat/rut in which they are shown being very deluisional, or cannot remember the event, sex is not consented**

If your character is drunk or in a heat/rut, make sure you are not making them so delusional that they do not know what is happening to them. If this were a real life situation, it would be qualified as rape!

3) **if sex is extremely painful for one or more partners, such as they are bleeding (other than bond mark) or wanting to stop, this is immoral and can be classified as rape**

if someone agrees to sex in the beginning but changes their mind, that is classified as rape. As for blood and pain, if someone is a virgin it makes sense for this to occur. Just please be curterous in your descriptions, keeping in mind that this could be very triggering for some people.

 

On a final note, I thank you all for reading this and taking my points seriously. If you already knew these facts, please realize that someone else reading may not and this could be helpful for them. This would make the community safer for victims, and also someone like me, who just doesnt like the message it puts across. I thank everyone that uploads here, I love this tag to death and check it obsessively all the time. I love you all and hope no one takes offense, but this needed to be said and I hope I can make this tag better for everyone involved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again and if you notice this anywhere in ao3, tumblr, exc. please kindly address this issue to the reader. We can only move forward as a society if we speak up.


End file.
